There is a growing need for mobile data offloading from cellular networks due to the increase in mobile data traffic. Wi-Fi networks are increasingly used for offloading data from cellular networks. The number of Wi-Fi enabled mobile devices continues to grow and the number of Wi-Fi networks available for roaming is expected to increase. In conventional systems, network selection policy is client based and static. For example, a mobile device may always choose to use an available Wi-Fi network. However, many mobile operators only want to offload data to a Wi-Fi network if the cellular network is overloaded or not available.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.